The Thomas And Friends Storybooks (2015 Monday TV Series)
Thomas And Friends Storybooks (2015 Monday TV Series) The Railway Series (1945-2011) 70th Anniversary Original Networks: TeenNick, PBS Kids Original Release: January 12, 2015 - December 21, 2015 (All 42 Episodes) Cast Members Jordyn Ashley Olson Samantha Munro Abbie Cobb Abby Ross Michele Goyns Sofia Carson Peyton List Sabrina Carpenter Shelby Armstrong Summer H. Howell Piper Resse Melinda Shankar Aislinn Paul Cristine Prosperi Jessica Tyler Sarah Fisher Niamh Wilson (Episode 1-20) Taylor Russell (Episode 1-20) Tiera Skovbye (Episode 1-20) Alyssa Lynch (Episode 1-20) Megan Nunez (Episode 1-20) Stephanie Bennett (Episode 30-42) Ali Cobrin (Episode 34-42) Ciara Hanna (Episode 34-42) Chelsea Hobbs (Episode 34-42) Teagan Vincze (Episode 34-42) Chloe McClay (Episode 34-42) Lanie McAuley (Episode 34-42) Rebecca Dalton (Episode 34-42) Katie Cassidy (Episode 34-42) Jessica Lucas (Episode 34-42) Ashlee Simpson (Episode 34-42) Story Book: Reverend W. Awdry (Episode 1-26), Christopher Awdry (Episode 27-42) Song Opening/Ending: Thomas And Friends Imagination World (Song By Jennifer Allen) Down By The Station (Seven Girl Choir 2014) Episode 8 It's My Party (Brenda, Kelly, Donna, Andrea 2012) Episode 9 Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-Dee-A (2015) Episode 9 For He's A Jolly Good Fellow (Jennifer Allen Episode 9) 2015 We all in this together (Jennifer Allen) Episode 12 Can't Get You Out Of My Head (2012) Episode 12 Beautiful Sunday (Brenda Walsh 2012) Episode 12 The More We Get Together (Girl Choir) Episode 12 Carly Rae Jepsen - Call Me Maybe (Episode 12) I Got A New Way To Walk (2012 Brenda, Kelly, Donna, Andrea) Episode 12 Double Denim Jeans Pants (Kelly Taylor & Jessie Spano 2015) Episode 13 Polly Put The Kettle On (Jennifer Allen 2014) Episode 14 Pop Goes The Weasal (Jennifer Allen 2015) Episode 15 I Put a Smile On With Me (Seven Girls Choir) Episode 15 2 Become 1 (Girls Choir 2014) Episode 17 Walking' the Dog (Girl Choir) Episode 19 In Your Imagination (Jennifer Allen) Episode 19 Wannabe (Girls Choir 2014) Episode 19 Oh Where, Oh Where Has My Little Dog Gone (Jennifer Allen) Episode 19, Episode 42 (Reprise & Repeats) Put Your Little Foot Right There (Girl Choir) Episode 19 In Your Imagination (Jennifer Allen) Episode 19 Taylor Swift Shake It Off Episode 20 Melanie C feat. Emma Bunton - I Know Him So Well (Episode 20) Give My Regards to Broadway (Girls Choir) Episode 20 Once An Austrian Went Yodeling (Jennifer Allen) Episode 21 Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star (Jennifer 2014) Episode 21 Mister Sun (2014) Episode 21 Forever Young (Brenda Walsh 2014) Episode 21 My Bonnie Lies over the Ocean (By Jennifer Allen) Episode 21, Episode 42 (Reprise & Repeats) The Summer Sunflower Sunshine Days (Jennifer Allen) Episode 21, Episode 42 (Reprise & Repeats) In the Good Old Summertime (Girls Choir) Episode 21, Episode 42 (Reprise & Repeats) The Green Grass Grows All Around (Girl Choir) Episode 21 Taylor Swift - Red Episode 22 Summer Wind (Kelly Taylor 2012) Episode 23 Taylor Swift - Begin Again Episode 23 Button Up Your Overcoat! (Girl Choir) Episode 25 Taylor Swift We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Episode 27) Number Limbo (Girls Choir) Episode 29 Limbo Rock (Girl Choir) Episode 29 Today, We Can Say! (2015) Episode 32 I Like Autumn (2014) Episode 38 So Many Pumpkins (2014) Episode 38 It's Halloween Night Tonight (2014) Episode 38 A Big Parade of Costumes (2014) Episode 38 Time to Say Goodnight (2015) Episode 38 Better When I'm Dancin' Song (Meghan Trainor) Episode 39, Episode 42 Thank You (Brenda Walsh) Episode 42 Winter's Wonderful Episode 42 Jingle Bell (2012) Episode 42 Deck The Halls (2013) Episode 42 Oh, Christmas Tree (2014) Episode 42 Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (2014) Episode 42 Hark, The Herald Angels Sing (2015) Episode 42 The Twelve Days Of Christmas (2015) Episode 42 We Wish You A Merry Christmas (2015) Episode 42 Japanese Song Thank You Sakurako ohara (2014) Episode 1, Episode 42 Happy Days Ohara Sakurako (2015) Episode 10 Muteki no girlfriend Ohara Sakurako (2015) Episode 10 Sakurako Ohara - Hitomi (2015) Episode 6-7, Episode 42 (Reprise & Repeats) Summer Nude Adolescence (Yumemiru Adolescence) Episode 27 Kurachu Summer (Yumemiru Adolescence) Episode 27 Sakurako Ohara - Manatsu no Taiyou (2015) Episode 29 Glorious morning Ohara Sakurako Episode 29 My Way Ohara Sakurako Episode 29 Kindan no resistance (Episode 38) Orange Happy Halloween Ohara Sakurako (Episode 38) Butterfly Effects - Shida Yumi Episode 39 Kimi wo Wasurenai yo (2015) Episode 40 Dear My Dream (2015) Episode 40 Special Day Ohara Sakurako (2015) Episode 40 Vietnamese Song Le Hong Tham Xuan Que Toi (Episode 6) Le Hong Tham Mong Ngay Xuan (Episode 6) Le Hong Tham Hoi Nang Xuan (Episode 6) Con Bướm Xuân - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 6) Không Cảm Xúc - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 11) Nguoi Tinh Tram Nam (Paris By Night 105) Episode 12 Chị Thương Em Lắm - Trang Thư ft Nguyên Khang (Episode 12) Cho Tôi Đi Làm Mưa Với Le Hong Tham (Episode 12, Episode 42) Mua Bong Bay Le Hong Tham (Episode 12, Episode 42) Ben Nhau Ngay Vui Le Hong Tham (Episode 12) Em Hoc nhac Xuan Nghi (Episode 15) Vuon Hoa Binh Minh Xuan Nghi (Episode 18) Nhu Hon Bi Xanh Xuan Nghi (Episode 18) Cun Con Va Meo Mi (Trang Thu & Nguyen Khang) Episode 18 Cún Yêu - Bé Phương Khả Vy (Episode 18) Vui Trong Nắng Hè - Bé Trang Thư ft Bảo Ngân (Episode 19) Quả - Nhật Lan Vy (Episode 19) Hoa Tay Xuan Nghi (Episode 20) Pretty Boys Xuan Mai (Episode 20) Dan Kien No Di Xuan Nghi (Episode 22) Bé Bào Ngư - Bé đi vũng tàu (Episode 24) Bé Bào Ngư - Nghịch cát (Episode 25) Bé Bào Ngư - Con sóng nhỏ dễ thương (Episode 25) Bé Bào Ngư - Mưa Ngoan (Episode 25) Bé Bào Ngư - Hạt cát vàng lung linh (Episode 25) Bé Bào Ngư - Bé tập bơi (Episode 26) Bé Bào Ngư - Biển hè (Episode 27) Bé Bào Ngư - Giọt Nắng (Episode 27) Ly Giao Duyen (Vọng cổ) - Le Hong Tham (Episode 27, Episode 42) Ly Muoi Thuong - Le Hong Tham (Episode 27, Episode 42) Tam Chu Ngong Con Xuan Nghi (Episode 27) Bé Bào Ngư - Biển ơi.. (Episode 28) Bé Bào Ngư - Bé yêu biển lắm (Episode 29) Bé Bào Ngư - Bé lên năm (Episode 30) Bé Bào Ngư - Bé đi tắm biển (Episode 31) Bé Bào Ngư - Con muốn đi học mỗi ngày (Episode 31) Bup Be Di Hoc Xuan Nghi (Episode 31) Giac Mo Co Tich Xuan Nghi (Episode 31) Khu Vui Chơi Thiếu Nhi - Bé Ngọc Thanh Thảo (Episode 32 & Episode 42) Ngôi Nhà Bánh Kẹo - Bé Tuyết Vy (Episode 32) Hoa Hồng Hoa Trắng - Bé Trâm Anh (Episode 33 & Episode 42) Mung Tuoi Me Xuan Mai (Episode 33) Bé Bào Ngư - Ông Trăng xuống Chơi (Episode 34) Cám Ơn Chú Bộ Đội - Bé Khánh Ngọc (Episode 35) Những Điều Con Yêu - Bé Trang Thư (Episode 36) Vẽ - Bé Tâm Nghi (Episode 36, Episode 42 (Reprise & Repeats) Đạo Làm Con - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 36) Mây Và Núi - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 37) Vào Đời - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 37) Thua Một Người Dưng - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 37) Ong Xa Em Number 1 - Phương Khả Vy (Episode 37) Bàn Tay Của Cha - Bé Mỹ Uyên (Episode 38) Đừng Buồn Phiền - Bé Trang Thư ft Bé Nguyên Khang (Episode 39) Món Quà Tặng Cô - Bé Huệ Nhi (Episode 39, Episode 42 Reprise & Repeats) Nét Đẹp Á Đông - Thanh Hà, Như Quỳnh, Hạ Vy, Tâm Đoan, Minh Tuyết, Hương Thủy, Quỳnh Vi, Hương Giang, Mai Thiên Vân, Lam Anh, Diễm Sương, Ánh Minh (Episode 39) Dáng Tiên Xuân Ngời - Quỳnh Vi, Ngọc Anh, Tóc Tiên, Lam Anh, Hoàng Nhung (Episode 40) Cổ Tích Đêm Hè - Bé Ngọc Phụng (Episode 40) Anh Den Mau - Cat Tien (Episode 41) Mùa đông thương nhớ Hương Thủy (Episode 41) White Christmas Quỳnh Vi (Episode 41) Le Hong Tham Dem Mua Luu Dien (Episode 42) Nguoi Tinh Mua Dong Nhu Quynh (Episode 42) Le Hong Tham # Le Hong Tham Xuan Que Toi (Episode 6) # Le Hong Tham Mong Ngay Xuan (Episode 6) # Le Hong Tham Hoi Nang Xuan (Episode 6) # Le Hong Tham Mua Xuan Cua Em (Episode 6) # Hương Xuân- Lê Hồng Thắm (Episode 6) # Cho Tôi Đi Làm Mưa Với Le Hong Tham (Episode 12, Episode 42) # Mua Bong Bay Le Hong Tham (Episode 12, Episode 42) # Ông Mặt Trời Hư Ghê Le Hong Tham (Episode 12) # Ben Nhau Ngay Vui Le Hong Tham (Episode 12) # Le Hong Tham Bầu Trời Em Yêu (Episode 12) # Cô Bé Dỗi Hờn Le Hong Tham (Episode 14) # Tuoi Doi Menh Mong Le Hong Tham (Episode 15) # Ly Giao Duyen (Vọng cổ) - Le Hong Tham (Episode 27, Episode 42) # Ly Muoi Thuong - Le Hong Tham (Episode 27, Episode 42) # Le Hong Tham Dem Mua Luu Dien (Episode 27, Episode 42) Episodes Episode 01: The Three Railway Engines Release Date: January 12, 2015 Episode 02: Thomas the Tank Engine Release Date: January 19, 2015 Episode 03: James The Red Engine Release Date: January 26, 2015 Episode 04: Tank Engine Thomas Again Release Date: February 2, 2015 Episode 05: Troublesome Engines Release Date: February 9, 2015 Episode 06: Henry the Green Engine February 16, 2015 Episode 07: Toby The Tram Engine February 23, 2015 Episode 08: Gordon the Big Engine March 2, 2015 Episode 09: Edward the Blue Engine March 9, 2015 Episode 10: Four Little Engines March 16, 2015 Episode 11: Percy the Small Engine March 23, 2015 Episode 12: The Eight Famous Engines April 6, 2015 Episode 13: Duck and the Diesel Engine April 13, 2015 Episode 14: The Little Old Engine April 20, 2015 Episode 15: The Twin Engines April 27, 2015 Episode 16: Branch Line Engines May 4, 2015 Episode 17: Gallant Old Engine May 11, 2015 Episode 18: Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine May 18, 2015 Episode 19: Mountain Engines May 25, 2015 Episode 20: Very Old Engines June 8, 2015 Episode 21: Main Line Engines June 15, 2015 Episode 22: Small Railway Engines June 22, 2015 Episode 23: Enterprising Engines June 29, 2015 Episode 24: Oliver the Western Engine July 6, 2015 Episode 25: Duke the Lost Engine July 13, 2015 Episode 26: Tramway Engines July 20, 2015 Episode 27: Really Useful Engines July 27, 2015 Episode 28: James and the Diesel Engines August 3, 2015 Episode 29: Great Little Engines August 10, 2015 Episode 30: More About Thomas the Tank Engine August 24, 2015 Episode 31: Gordon the High-Speed Engine August 31, 2015 Episode 32: Toby, Trucks and Trouble September 14, 2015 Episode 33: Thomas and the Twins September 21, 2015 Episode 34: Jock the New Engine September 28, 2015 Episode 35: Thomas and the Great Railway Show October 5, 2015 Episode 36: Thomas Comes Home October 12, 2015 Episode 37: Henry and the Express October 19, 2015 Episode 38: Wilbert the Forest Engine October 26, 2015 Episode 39: Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines November 9, 2015 Episode 40: New Little Engine November 23, 2015 Episode 41: Thomas and Victoria December 14, 2015 Episode 42 (Final): Thomas and His Friends December 21, 2015 Special Guest Stars (Special Guest Stars: Bella Thorne, Skyler Samuels, Episode 20) (Special Guest Stars: Marie Iitoyo Episode 27) (Special Guest Stars: Rowan Blanchard, Paris Berelc, Rachel Crow Episode 38) (Special Guest Stars: Furuhata Seika Episode 39) (Special Guest Stars: Saoirse Ronan Episode 40) (Special Guest Stars: Thu Trang vai Nhu Quynh Episode 42) Tai Tu Tranh Tai Tap 3: Nguoi Tinh Mua Dong Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series